1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the sport of golf, specifically to devices used to train the proper putting stroke.
2. Description of Prior Art
In golf, putting is an important part of the game that requires skill and proper technique in order to reduce the number of strokes needed to putt the players golf ball into the cup. In order to help players learn the proper putt stroke and in turn lower their scores, many training devices have been developed to aid the golfer in their wrist and arm positions.
The generally preferred method of putting is to keep a constant angle between the arms and the putter, providing a smooth, pendulum-like stroke deriving from the upper body. Although the rules of tournament play generally do not allow for such training devices, they can be used effectively when practicing the game, and can provide the player with the muscle development and wrist positions needed to learn the preferred method of putting a golf ball.
A device used to aid the golfer in the preferred putting method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,516 (Bickler) 1990. The device attaches to the putter grip through a hole at the top of the grip found on some putters, and supports the golfers inside forearm to the longitudinal axis of the putter. Such a device, however, does not ensure a constant angle between the inner forearm and the putter shaft mainly because it must rely on the user to voluntarily press their forearm against the device during the putt stroke. This method in turn does not teach the correct muscle movements required during an unaided stroke because of this unnatural requirement to press inward on the trainer during use. Another related problem with supporting the inner forearm angle is the natural movement of the forearm to rotate outward, away from the device. When putting, the player""s elbows are bent slightly, and the weight of the upper body (pivoting at the player""s waist) tends to rotate the elbows outward, or in mechanical terms, buckle. This buckling of the player""s arms is inevitable because the player""s hands are fixed at a certain distance above the putting surface; determined by the length of the putter. This buckling effect will leave the inside forearm unsupported by the device. Also, on impact with the ball, the inside forearm tends to pivot away from the supported angle.
The most notable disadvantage of the Bickler device is its limitation to only one predetermined angle by design. The game of golf is an individual sport, and the players can range in size and shape. This vast field of different type players leads to infinite individual playing styles and abilities that makes the game so unique. An effective training device should teach the proper putting method without interfering with the player""s own specific putting technique. In other words, the training device should train the user not to rotate their wrists rather than at what angle to hold the club.
Another disadvantage of the Bickler device is that in the patent claims it requires xe2x80x9cthe palm of the users hand (to) hold the (device mounting member) against the grip to stabilize the device during use.xe2x80x9d This requires the golfer to hold the device to the putter when using, which takes away the concentration needed to accurately putt the golf ball into the cup. Yet another disadvantage of the device is that it mounts to only standard type putters consisting of generally round grips with holes in the ends. The design also requires the player to grip over it to facilitate its use, resulting in a weaker grip on the putter handle, changing the unique shape of the handle, and covering a percentage of the handle material resulting in decreased grip. It would also not function well with the popular ergonomically shaped grips of today.
Another device to aid the player learn the preferred method of putting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,382 to Hargraves (1988) This device consists of a generally linear arm secured to the putters grip""s end above the player""s hands that can be rotated outward at a right angle to the club shaft. The device is intended to prevent the golfer""s wrist from twisting when putting the ball. Such a device; however, does not rigidly hold the proper angle between the forearm and wrist required for the preferred putting method because the supported arm merely rests against the device and can easily slip by if desired by the user. In other words, the angle is held only by a frictional force between the forearm and the device, and can easily be overcome. In order to hold this preferred angle, the user must exert a compression force against the device to increase the static frictional force to prevent slippage. This requirement again takes away from the concentration needed to accurately putt the golf ball.
Another device to aid the golfer in learning the preferred method of putting is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,971 to Tischler (1995). This device consists of a device affixed to the handle of the putter extending upwardly at an obtuse angle to engage with the golfer""s armpit. This device may hold the preferred wrist to forearm angle indirectly; however it seems awkward to use, and must be stored separated from the putter. Providing a pivot point in the armpit of the user does not reinforce the muscle and arm positions needed when the device is not used. In other words, the user merely pivots the putter at the pivot point located in the user""s armpit, not developing any special skills or muscle positions. Similar devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,055 (Diley) and 5,520,392 (Foresi).
Other devices to aid the golfer learn the preferred method of putting by holding the wrist to forearm angle are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,298 (Goins), 5,499,820 (Albertsson), 5,511,788 (Manley), and 5,527,040 (Stanley). These devices are worn by players around their wrist and lower forearms to keep the proper angle. These devices, while maintaining the proper angle, require the player to wear the device when aid is needed. They also provide some degree of difficulty to attach and remove from the player""s arm, and do not give the player the quick option to putt without the aid of the device during practice.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
a) To properly locate and position the off target wrist and forearm required for the preferred putting stroke.
b) To provide alignment of the putter head perpendicular with the intended path of the golf ball by keeping the putter head from twisting during the stroke.
c) To provide a training device that attaches quickly and easily to the golf club.
d) To provide a training device that can be retracted such that the club it is attached to can be easily placed back into the golf bag or carrier.
e) To teach the user to putt with shoulders and upper body, and not the wrists to provide the preferred putting stroke.
f) To hold the angle formed between the shaft of the putter and the outer forearm during the entire putt stroke.
g) To provide a training device that can be quickly placed in the stowed position when the user wants to use the putter in traditional fashion.
h) To provide a training device that can be easily adjusted to brace any wrist to forearm angle, independent of the player""s size or putting style.
I) To provide a training device made of extremely light weight materials that can withstand the elements and putting forces, and provide the user with a comfortable fit.
j) To provide a firm impact against the ball by directing the force used to strike the golf ball to the upper arms and body.
k)To improve the follow through after the putting stoke by providing momentum to drive the golf ball with the upper body.
l) To provide a training device that feels natural, not requiring the use of muscles or arm positions not associated with the preferred putting stroke, and accomplishing this goal with only one point of contact with the user.
m) To provide training for both regular and reverse hand grip styles.
n) To provide the user with instant detection of wrist rotation during the stroke.
o) To provide a single training device that allows the user to actually learn the preferred method of putting through a series of specific training positions and varying pressures, with the final goal being to eventually wean the user from the training device
p) To provide a training device that can be used with right or left handed players.